


The last piece of Roman

by RonatheUnicorn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Miscarriage, Other, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonatheUnicorn/pseuds/RonatheUnicorn
Summary: As she looked down she saw that her blue scrubs were stained with blood, concentrated between her legs. A hand flew up to her mouth as she stifled another sob. She was quickly losing any hope she had that this last piece of the man she loved was still living inside her.Frieda thought nothing else could go wrong... luckily Jac and Fletch are there





	The last piece of Roman

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, I’ve just been really loving Frieda at the moment. 
> 
> We may have to be a bit flexible with the time between Roman’s last appearance and his most recent one for this to work, sorry bout that.

“Shut up! Right, Miss Petrenko get off the ward, you’re done for the day.” Frieda walked away from her superior with a mock salut, storming over to the nurses station where she sat down with a thump. She chose to ignore the dull ache in her abdomen as she typed on the computer in front of her. A couple of minutes passed before Ms Naylor appeared next to her, quietly but firmly stating “You are not fit to be on my ward. Go home Petrenko.” Frieda spun around in her chair to face Jac.  
“I am absolutely fine, I just do not have the patience for privileged racist old white men.” Frieda felt the ache in her abdomen getting stronger, and she struggled to keep the pain and fear from showing on her face as she spoke to the consultant.  
“You deal with bigots like him almost everyday. The fact that you reacted like that proves to me that you are not ok.” Jac replied, her voice slightly softer as she tried to show the younger woman that she was doing this for her own good.  
“I...ah!” Frieda began to argue her case before the pain grew too strong for her to hide any longer.  
“Frieda?” The consultant using her first name shocked the younger woman. She leaned forward on the chair, struggling to keep herself upright with the intense pain radiating through her lower body. Jac took a moment to quickly assess the situation in front of her, glad she had sent Fletch off to do something else as she stepped closer to the registrar. “Come on; my office” she ushered the other woman, taking a step closer and placing a caring hand on Frieda’s lower back as she came unsteadily to her feet. 

Frieda lowered herself gently onto the sofa in Jac’s office, wrapping her arms around her exhausted body as she curled into herself. It was only then that Jac noticed the sheen of tears threatening to fall from her junior’s tired green eyes.  
“You know what this is, don’t you?” the consultant queried, narrowing her eyes slightly. The Ukrainian nodded gently, the first of a barrage of tears leaving a trail down her pale face.  
“I’m pregnant” she spoke, barely audible enough for the other woman to hear.  
“Shit.” Jac responded, sitting down on the sofa next to her with a soft thud. She took one of the younger woman’s hands in her own, holding it tightly as Frieda began to sob. Jac pulled her into her arms, rubbing her shoulder as she cried. As the sobbing quietened, and Frieda sat trembling, looking small and afraid, Jac asked delicately  
“Is it-“ Frieda interrupted,  
“Romans? Yes.” 

There was a long silence before Jac stood up and walked towards her desk, picking up her phone, in turn eliciting a confused look from the other woman.  
“I’m texting Fletch to bring us an ultrasound.” Frieda knew that Jac would need to check whether she had indeed had a miscarriage. She also knew better to argue with the older woman despite not wanting her fears to be substantiated.  
As Frieda sat back on the sofa, scrunching her face up as the pain in her lower body continued, Jac flicked her eyes up from the screen of her phone. She looked back down, composing herself before she looked up again.  
“Frieda” Her senior addressing her by her first name still made the registrar nervous. However she was distracted from the awkwardness by the other woman’s line of sight. As she looked down she saw that her blue scrubs were stained with blood, concentrated between her legs. A hand flew up to her mouth as she stifled another sob. She was quickly losing any hope she had that this last piece of the man she loved was still living inside her.  
“It’s ok” Jac offered, placing a caring hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “I have some spare clothes and scrubs in my drawer, you can borrow them.” She really didn’t know how to cope with the overwhelming emotions the other woman must have been feeling. She could however find a solution to practical problems, so that is what she did. She walked around her desk and squatted down, pulling out a pair of jeans, a set of scrubs, and some clean underwear. “Have whatever you’ll feel comfortable in, I’ll go and stand outside while you change.” Jac said, placing the pile on top of the desk. As the older woman left the room Frieda looked down to see that the desk drawer had been left open and residing in the very bottom was a pack of sanitary pads. She smiled a sad smile at the fact that, as much as she obviously wishes to deny it, motherhood has made Jac so much more soft and caring. 

Jac was standing outside her office, pretending to be busy but close enough to make sure nobody would bother the registrar.  
“Jac?” She turned around at the concerned voice to see Fletch and an ultrasound machine. “I got your text, are you ok? What’s happened?” She couldn’t help but smile at his kind and caring nature. She stood still for a second, debating whether to tell the DoN about the young woman in her office. She eventually decided that both she and Frieda could probably use his kindness. 

She briefly explained the situation before knocking on the office door, calling through  
“It’s me, can I come in?” The door clicked open shortly after and Jac entered, ushering Fletch inside away from onlookers. As the pair entered they saw Frieda doubled over in pain, leaning her hands against the arm of the sofa. Jac looked at the woman sadly, before Fletch swept in and scooped her into a hug. Carefully he sat her on the sofa, swinging her legs round so she was laying horizontally. Fletch knelt next to the sofa, holding Frieda’s hand tightly as she sat silently, watching the consultant squeeze the ultrasound gel onto her pale abdomen. Jac waved the ultrasound wand over her belly and eventually announced,  
“It’s gone. I’m sorry.” The Ukrainian let out a guttural cry and Jac shared a sorrowful look with Fletch as he pulled Frieda into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you fancy anymore of my work let me know and I’ll upload some more stories. 
> 
> I may also do a follow up to this if anyone would be interested in some wholesome friendship fluff. 
> 
> R x


End file.
